geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weird Tumblr Page
WEIRD TUMBLR PAGE\\\\\\\\\\FIRST PASTA I don't really know why but while writing this, my page fucking crashed. This is why I cant Opera browser. So I decided to use Internet Explorer. Lets start. My new phone was very fast. No viruses, no slowing down, and It had a very nice cheap price for only $50 dollars. It was an LG thin Q. Yes, the phones BTS had in the commercials. AnYWAyS lets get to my story off task. One day, I was on Tumblr looking at a lot of BTS fanart. Most of them were nasty and NSFW pictures, plus some female ships like Taesana. etc. I came across a Tumblr account called Moonlight__Taekook330. The account was a picture of Taehyung with a mouth ring. The account had a Twitter link I didn't bother pressing. There were very innocent pictures and edits. But after a while , There were a couple nasty pictures and ship pics. Then what I came across was just TERRIBLE. A picture of Jhope throwing up blood while Namjoon was holding a gun pinning him down on the toilet. I didn't feel any type of emotion because I was way farly confused with this. I looked at the comments and most of them said "REPORTED" EW and other stuff. Another picture I came across was a picture of Jungkook and Taehyung hurting and kicking Jimin to death. i threw my phone for a second trying to identifly what the hell I just saw. I grabbed my phone from the end of my bed and made that bad decision to keep going down. More of the pictures I saw I just simply looked away. After some time. .. .. I saw what was the most gruesome picture. It made me cry. It made me swallow my vomit that really wanted to come out. It most certainly made me choke on my banana salad. The picture was all the BTS members dead in a cold room like a human sized freezer. RM was shot and placed by a wall surrounded with ice. Jin was next to RM but his body was destroyed in many bad bad ways I could think of. Suga was hung on the ceiling of the frezzing room which first caught my eye. I didn't feel a thing as my body started already feeling very uncomfortable on my bed. JHope had a pool full of his blood with ice covering his lower waist parts. Jimin. Jimin, he had his fucking HEAD cut off with a heart made with the blood of his head. Taehyung, who was my bias. I cried. Taehyung was stabbed many times leaving a load of blood on his body. His face expression was what made me feel unsettled. Last but not least, Jungkook. He had the most damage of all. Jungkooks head was with GAPING eye holes, mouth broke. I cant even describe it correctly. After I witnessed the picture, I ran to the bathroom dropping everything and ran straight for the toilet. I vomited a lot until I felt very lightheaded. When I came to my room to pick up my phone I clicked off the page and I never went on tumblr for a while after that incident. Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:HEY HEY HEY ITS FAT ALBERT AND I POOPY POOPIES, AND NOW I GOTTA DIDDLE A BUTT IN THE GIGGLE POD NOW